080714-DaniFateArrive
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board 2XSEKRITSCOMBOB. CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: "A secret military base on Alternia, where the Queen and her Consort, along with the Empress, are all hiding out, waiting for the jump." CURRENT temeriticArduite CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: "the what now" CLL: A voice comes over the rotocraft's comms. "Colonel Heston. Something has happened. We need you to return immediately, and take command." CTA: "whoa congrats happy promotion day" CURRENT garbageGourmandise CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: "This is insane. CTA: "no shit its fuckin shithive up in here" CTA: "but hey what else is new" CLL: Sami snarks. "What, Balish too fucking busy being an asshole to run things anymore?" CLL: The voice coughs. "Commander Aggaro has been hospitalized. Severe Sudden Genetic Mutation. We don't know if he'll survive." CTA: "so many revelations god damn its like the second coming" CLL: Sami hisses. "I'm on my way. Alert the base." She hits a few buttons, and the rotocraft picks up speed. CLL: A voice comes over the base's intercom system. "Commander Heston is returning to the base, and assuming command. She is inbound with two more players. Please proceed to the Helopad." CTA: (( i need to wrap up in 30 minutes )) CLL: ((going as fast as i can, wiggles)) CTA: (( sorry but its a lil late i love you __ CURRENT galliardTartarol0gist CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: ((so it's confirmed we have windows in our rooms that allow us to see the helipad)) CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: Acenia catches the intercom and shuffles toward the Helopad. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: MERROW, STILL WANDERING THE HALLS, AMBLES LISTLESSLY IN THE DIRECTION OF THE HELOPAD. GOTTA MAKE AN APPEARANCE. CAA: (( Dammit )) CURRENT timidTheurge CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: Miloko will head out, she hasn't yet seen the destruction the others caused yet anyways CURRENT gallionicAcrobat CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: Can we break the window and escape? :3 CGA: I'm just so eager to meet the newbies. CGT: ((they'll have thought of that)) CGT: Lily perks up slightly, and peers out her window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the new players. CGT: "Stupid goggles," she mutters, and takes them off. It's not like anyone's gonna see her or anything. CGA: Tethys draws obscenities on her window while she watches. CAA: (( Tethys is Doir. )) CGA: (( YOURE DOIR )) CTA: ((yup)) CLL: The rotocraft zooms into view overhead, landing roughly. Mari, you'd give that landing a 3/10. Very sloppy. CAA: (( Given her own performance... )) CTA: "shit dude cmon" CGT: Acenia notices Merrow and turns the brightest of pinks, unable to make eye contact. She waves instead. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Sami hits the button to open the doors then climbs out. She's still covered in troll blood. CAA: Merrow's eyes go wide in joy. Acenia! CAA: He runs over to meet her. CAA: "You're okay? What happened?" CTA: Fate hops out after her, a gigantic gun strapped to her back, considering her size. Her red hair is in a pony tail, her eyes covered with shades. She's wearing denim bootyshorts and a loose fitting top. She looks at the crowd briefly. "sup" CGT: "She's kind of impressively short," Lily muses to herself. CAA: "Did he try anything?!" CLL: Nate scratches his head nervously as Sami stalks towards the base door. Kikate stops and salutes. "Commander, let me explain. Balish has--" He's interrupted as Sami unholsters a gun and pistol whips him with it, in one solid motion. "You LET this happen, Nagisa. When I find out what happened, I will kill every motherfucker involved." She throws Kikate to the ground. CGT: "No. It's okay. I was just wandering... I got restless." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "uhh, h-hello?" CURRENT galimatiasArguria CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: Falling out of a vent, Jack lands right on his back. "Mother FUCKER." CGT: ((holy fucking shit sami)) CGA: "| Hey, bitch, don't push my dad! |" She yells at her window. CTA: "whoa damn gurl calm down" CTT: "c-commander? w-what's w-wrong?" CGG: Dani follows closely behind Fate, Opossumum perched on her shoulder. CGT: Lily smirks as she sees Kikate's ass get whupped. CAA: He throws his arms around her. Not even caring that other people might see his PDA. "I assumed the worst. I was terrified." CAA: He's also entirely oblivious to the display going on around them. CGT: "I meant to leave a note!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: Fate quickly investigates the area by scanning it with her eyes. Does she see Lily's eyes in the window? +3 investigate. CURRENT tactlessAnalyst2 CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: Mari watches the unfolding chaos with interest. Perhaps she is better off in here. CTA: She takes Dani's hand. "so who are you chumps" CLL: Sami glowers at everyone, then returns her gaze to Kikate. "If I don't KNOW what happened, in 24 hours, I'm putting the base on NCLockdown until the game begins." CGG: "Awwww, friends~" Dani puts on a display. "Give me a hug! I've had a rough night" She stretches out her free arm. CLL: Sami heads inside, ignoring any other attempts to talk to her. CTA: "hey damn i dont like lockdown lets not do that" CTA: "fess up bitches" CAA: Finally noticing what's going on, Merrow looks up. "...that might need to be dealt with later." CLL: Kikate stands, wiping blood off of his chin. "I think that went rather well, all considering." CTA: "he likes it rough clearly" CGG: "No hugs? Wow. So unfriendly." CTT: "erm, I t-think s-she's a-angry a-about s-some of us t-taking a r-rotocraft for a j-joyride and b-breaking s-some t-things?" CLL: Nate whistles. "You know, you'd think after like, Fifteen years, she'd be a little less in love with the fucker, yet here we are." CGA: "Yeha, what was THAT all about by the way?" CLL: Nate laughs. "Jack-Jack, don't you know?" CTA: "troll romance dude cmon its obvious" CTA: "get your shit in line" CGA: "I was... having nightmares, no idea what happened." CGG: Dani taps her eyepatch and tries to approach someone. CTT: "I'm M-Miloko, by the way?" CGG: "Let's get this off to a good start!" CTA: "sup miloko im fate" she frowns "you should speak up" CLL: Nate shakes his head. "Your mom's in love with Balish. Has been for decades." CAA: (( Nate is still the master of tact. )) CGG: Dani tries to shake hands with Miloko and pulls her into a rough hug. CAA: (( We're just lucky he hasn't taken his pants off yet. )) CGG: (( if you permit it)) CGA: "God damnit man, THANKS for the image. I meant the JOYRIDE." CAA: Merrow blinks in surprise at this. CTT: ((sure)) CTA: Fate captchalogues the gun, since she won't be needing it in the near future. CTA: "so who the fuck are you guys cmon im confused" CGA: ((Give her a few minutes, gunshot in the head never was that attractive.)) CLL: Nate shakes his head. "I'm going to go see if there's any good food." CGT: "Is this everyone?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: "see ya pops" CGT: "Wait... Erisio still isn't here..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: "save me some" CLL: ((what's everyone's notice?)) CTA: +3 CAA: "No, there are still three more, including Erisio." CTT: +1 CGT: Lily has drawn in wax above her head "LILY (this is me)" and is waving furiously. CGA: +2 CGT: +1 CTA: +1 CAA: +0 CLL: k CGA: Tethys has taken up banging on the window and blowing a raspberry at everyone. CAA: (( Unfortunately it is backwards as Lily didn't think before drawing it. )) CAA: (( MAVICO'd )) CGT: ((she totally did)) CGT: ((the thing you fail to understand is that lily's not stupid, just insane)) CLL: Kikate nods at Merrow. "You can handle this, right?" CGG: Dani lets go of Miloko and starts asking others you know... for solidarity. CGG: "Hugs?" CTA: Fate waves at Lily. CAA: "Uh..." he snaps to attention. "OF COURSE. PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE IT IN OUR HANDS." CGT: She waves back harder, grinning widely. CTA: (( SOLIDARITY?!http://open.spotify.com/track/6vTFJ4T6rlEQkpjk8Ikf37)) CTA: ((http://open.spotify.com/track/6vTFJ4T6rlEQkpjk8Ikf37 )) CGA: ((Can we see teths banging on her window?)) CGA: ((Phrasing god damnit.)) CGG: "You." She points to Acenia. "Let's get off to a good start." CTA: "damn dani youre friendly" CGT: "I'm not really in a condition to..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGG: Dani hugs her ANYWAY. CAA: "VERY WELL, NEW ARRIVALS. WE ARE MERROW NIADIS, PRINCE OF ALTERNIA. THIS IS MY MATESPRIT ACENIA LEYERS, YOU APPEAR TO HAVE MET MILOKO ZAPOTE, ONE OF EARTH'S PRINCESSES, AND THIS IS JACK HESTON, SON OF COMMANDER HESTON, WHO BROUGHT YOU HERE." CGA: "Hi!" He said waving while scratching his head. CTT: "hey, J-Jack? you w-wouldn't h-happen to h-have t-that i-info p-packet we g-gave you w-when you a-arrived s-still? w-would you?" CTA: "princes princesses hot shit fuckin royalty up in here" she looks around "its a fuckin proper party up in here lets all get crunked pass the champagne" CGG: "Why do you think I want hugs?" CGG: "NEXT" CGA: "I'm pretty sure you forgot to give me that, i got betzy download me a copy from the base's servers" CTA: "hugs for everyone lets go" CGA: Tethys bangs harder, because she wants a hug too. CAA: Merrow looks highly concerned at the idea of "hugs for everyone." He's only been hugged thrice in his life. CTA: ((http://open.spotify.com/track/5NShvMH3lRmQPW4qc0hYKY MORE SOLIDARITY)) CGT: Lily makes a mental note to hug the weirdly affectionate half-troll first and see how she reacts. CGA: Noticing that, he turns around and presses a pencil on his pocket. "Yo, anything you want to add?" CGA: "| Tell them I say hi! |" CGG: "C'mon." Dani grabs Merrow around the shoulder. "Hugs show that you care!" CTA: "hug orgy in progress do not disturb" CGA: She starts waving instead. CGA: "Hey. The girl on the window thinks you two are hot." He said pointing towads the window. CAA: Merrow awkwardly allows himself to be hugged, but looks about as far out of his element as he can be. His face is completely helpless and concerned. CGG: "Oh right." CGG: Dani hands a can of whipped cream back to Acenia. CTA: "the fuck" CGT: "Wh-wh-where? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Lily decides she likes the new girl very much. CGT: Acenia fumbles with the can and drops it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: It's... not ... uh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: "epic fumble good goin princess" CAA: Merrow turns completely Tyrian. CAA: "WE WERE EATING PIE." CGT: "This isn't..." Acenia is also quite pink. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Lily cackles uproariously. CGT: "YES PIE" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: "whipped cream for everyone grab the ice cream" CAA: "PUMPKIN PIE." CGG: "Noooo." CTA: "or pie pie is good too" CGG: "Don't touch it, it's sticku." CAA: "IT WAS DELICIOUS." CGT: ((i bet)) CAA: "THAT WOULD BE....UH....PIE JUICE. BUT YES, DO NOT TOUCH IT." CGT: ((tasted a bit like a twinkie for some reason)) CTA: ((10 minutes sickos)) CGA: "You heard that Thetz? Pie. It was delicious." CTT: "umm, s-shouldn't we e-explain w-what's g-going on?" CAA: "IN FACT, ACENIA, IF YOU WOULD JUST RE-CAPTCHALOG THAT..." CGA: "| WHO HAS PIE? GIVE IT TO ME. |" CGT: "Right!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow's voice is surprisingly shrill at the moment. Not princely at all. CGT: She quickly hides the can by captchaloguing it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: "Thetz says to send her a piece of pie." CTA: "so what do we live here now" CAA: "WE'LL UH....SEE IF WE CAN FIND SOME EXTRA PIECES." CTA: "damn you guys suck at this" CGG: "You know what. I just spent a few hours running. And being shot at and stuff. I'm going to get some sleep." CGG: "Ta-ra~" CAA: "YES! FANTASTIC IDEA. SLEEP." CTA: "hey dani hold on" CAA: "CAN ANYONE SHOW....WE ARE SORRY, WE MISSED YOUR NAME?" CTA: ((are you going to bed?)) CGA: "Oh come on, this is a welcome party, Where are the hornjobs?" CAA: "OH MY COD, HESTON." CGA: "Oh right, Lily is captured." CGG: Dani frowns at 'hornjobs'. CTA: "whoa damn straight to the point" CTT: "what!?" CTA: "but lets not mention horns k?" CLL: Maenam come stalking out of the building, enraged. CGT: ((odeer)) CLL: "MERROW. ACENIA. MY OFFICE. FIRST THING IN THE MORNING." CAA: Merrow snaps to attention. CAA: "UH...OF COURSE, MOTHER." CTA: "oh shit big boss lady comin down with the hammer" CAA: He looks at Acenia with an expression of "Does she know?!" CLL: She still has her curlers in her hair, and a mask on her face. CGT: Acenia emits an 'eeep' Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "s-someone is in t-trouble?" CLL: "OF COURSE I KNOW." She hisses. "THE MAID SERVICE CAME RUNNING." CGG: "Yeah... I wanna wash my hands." CGT: ((HAHAHAHAHAHA)) CGG: "Condy, not looking so hot right now." CLL: "TYRIAN PURPLE AND CARNATION PINK ARE NOT COMMON COLORS." She stalks back into the building. CAA: Merrow's blush deepens. CAA: "COULD WE MAYBE DISCUSS THIS IN PRIVATE, MOTHER?" CTA: (( 5 minutes give me my packet and show me to my room also cuddles with Dani?)) CTA: Mari quails a bit at the sight of an enraged Condesce. She hopes that has nothing to do with her. CAA: "OR EVEN BETTER, NOT AT ALL?" CGT: Acenia pulls her hat down over her face. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: "Yo, Straight girl." He said throwing a usb to Dani. CGT: Lily mentally frames the image of the Condesce in curlers and a facemask. CTA: "nah discuss it now this is awesome" CGG: Dani catches it. CLL: ((i'm going to bed. CTA: (( kk )) CLL: ((Cause i have a cough. and still a headache.)) CGA: (( night )) CGA: "The original were a bunch of really hurriedly printed papers, keep this one at hand." CLL: ((I'll leave the Memo up.)) CAA: (( Okay. G'night. )) CLL made AA an OP. CLL made GA an OP. CGA: (( feel better! )) CLL made GT an OP. CLL made GA an OP. CLL made GG an OP. CLL made GT an OP. CLL made TA an OP. CLL made TA an OP. CLL made TT an OP. CTA: "jack dude you said you had a thing for us" CLL: ((I demand many logs upon my return.)) CTA: ((Goodnight, LL.)) CTA: "gimme im tired" CTT: "w-well, I t-think we s-should g-give t-them s-some p-privacy? I'll s-show you two to y-your r-rooms?" CGG: Dani shows Fate the USB stick. CLL: ((I'll be awake for a bit, so text me losers. I feel chatty)) CGT: Lily continues to write on her window. "HEY MERROW, THINK THERE'S A GOODIE PACKAGE I'M MISSING." CTA: "oh hell yea" CTA: "thanks princess" CAA: Merrow is blinded with embarrassment right now. CGT: "(You know... we're never going to be able to explain it... fully...)" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: "Can someone PLEASE take the prince out of here before more body fluids are spilled." CTT: "j-just g-give me a q-quick s-second?" CGT: Lily begins drawing whipped cream cans in frustration. CGG: "Aw man. Is that like a genetic thing?" CTA: "okay" CGG: "I got mum's to be upset about. Fate, come be my blanket." CTA: "sure thing babe lets jam" CTA: She puts an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. CTT: Miloko approaches Merrow and whispers "n-nice g-going, b-brother?" she then leads Fate and Dani inside CGA: "Yo Merrow, Come on, We'll get you a cold soda." CAA: Merrow deadpans "Thanks, Milo--" his eyes narrow, but Miloko's already gone by the time he realizes what she said. CGT: Lily begins banging on the window furiously. CGA: ((Probably should have left a radio for her)) CGT: Acenia looks at Lily. "Oh gosh, we have to get her those things..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Oh....yes. We do." CAA: "But she can't have any contact. How are we supposed to get them to her?" CGT: "If we're not dead in the morning..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: "| Jack, ask Merrow if the operation was a success, and that you're on a radio with me. |" CGA: *and tell him that CGA: "Oh that's right." He presses a button on his display. "Yo merrow, listen up. You're on speaker thetz." CAA: "Thetz?" CGA: "| Hey Merrow, was it a success? (Also, why do you keep calling me Thetz?) |" CGT: "I'm... going to go..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "I'll be in my room?" She gives him a quick kiss. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Lily begins drawing a crude image of a human with square sunglasses and a blushing troll with a notebook. CAA: "Okay. I'll come by later." CAA: In a grave voice: "Maybe we can share a last meal together." CGA: "Because it's better than knuckles?" he said to his mic. CGA: "| Okay, fair enough. Merrow? Prince? Hello? Am I really on speaker? |" CAA: "Oh. Hi. Yes." He clears his throat. "NAGISA. YES. THE OPERATION WAS....UM....WELL WE ACCOMPLISHED THE OBJECTIVE." CGA: "| That's good. Did you manage to take out the cameras in such a way that they wouldn't realize someone was after the armory? |" CAA: "CAMERAS? ARMORY? WE OF COURSE DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU COULD BE REFERRING TO. YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR NONSENSE CODE, NAGISA, THERE WERE SERIOUS EVENTS THAT TOOK PLACE IN THE LAST FEW DAYS AND IF THOSE IN CHARGE OF OBSERVATION ON THE BASE OVERHEARD YOU, SAY ON AN UNSECURED RADIO CHANNEL, THEY MIGHT MISCONSTRUE YOUR MEANING." CGA: "| Right. Whatever. Can you at least bail us out? |" CGA: "Come on Thetz, Spy 101" CGA: "| Hey, I told you, I'm not a spy. |" CGA: "Your Horrible childhood is not an excuse." CGA: "| I'm a guard, not a woman of espionage. |" CGT: Acenia disappears. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT ceased responding to memo. CGG ceased responding to memo. CGA: "Fucking, counter intel is basic on target protection" CAA: "WE WILL SEE WHAT WE CAN DO TO GET YOU A PARDON, NAGISA, AS SURELY THEY WILL UNDERSTAND IT WAS JUST KIDS BEING KIDS. HOWEVER, GIVEN THE SEVERITY OF THE EVENTS CURRENTLY ONGOING, IT MIGHT BE HARD TO GET IT PUSHED THROUGH." CAA: "BUT THEN AGAIN, YOUR PUNISHMENT MIGHT BE DEEMED TO BE A LOWER PRIORITY BECAUSE HIGHER PRIORITY ISSUES HAVE COME UP, SO WE SHALL SEE IF WE CAN PUT A WORD IN." CAA: "UNFORTUNATELY, WE MAY NOT BE IN A POSITION TO ASK FAVORS OF THE CONDESCE ANYWAY." His voice implies dread. CGA: "| Okay, thanks for at least trying. And I'm not counter intel, I'm the tough gal who stands around making sure nobody shoots anybody in the face. |" CGA: "By the way." He said turning and narrowing his eyes at Merrow. "I really hope that whatever it is that may have allegedly happened was worth this." CGA: "| Though after that stunt I doubt I'm getting to be anybody's guard anytime soon. |" CAA: Merrow sighs. "AGREED, HESTON. WE SHOULD HOPE THAT WHOEVER ENGAGED IN SUCH OUTRAGEOUS ACTIONS ONLY DID SO BECAUSE THE SITUATION WAS TOO DIRE NOT TO ACT." CGA: "And if whoever did so would be as nice as to get as many people to help the next time, perhaps the situation would be shared a lot more, Weights are to be distributed your highness." CAA: "ONCE THE GAME BEGINS, WE SHALL PICK OUR OWN GUARDS, NAGISA. AS LONG AS YOU HAVE LEARNED NOT TO BE SO RECKLESS IN THE FUTURE, WE ARE WILLING TO FORGIVE." His tone makes it sound more approving than the words alone would imply. CGA: "| Hey, I think I've learned my lesson about recklessness: Don't ever listen to an idea concocted by Mavico. |" CAA: "THIS IS PROBABLY GOOD ADVICE FOR EVERYONE TO FOLLOW AT ALL TIMES, NAGISA." CGA: "Gonna write it down on the book of "Noshit." CGA: "| Agreed. 'Thetz' out. |" CAA: "AND WE AGREE, HESTON. IF IT *DOES* TURN OUT THAT THERE WAS A GOOD CAUSE FOR ALL THIS, WE HOPE THAT TIME WILL PERMIT THOSE RESPONSIBLE TO LET MORE PEOPLE IN ON THE SITUATION IN THE FUTURE." CTT ceased responding to memo. CGT: Lily flips the bird at Merrow. CGA: "Of course, that would be if WHATEVER happened might have allegedly happen again in circusmtances that may be similar to an event.. that might have.. not happened?" He looks like he confused himself with his own sentence. CAA: Merrow waves to Lily happily, pretending not to notice the bird. CGT: She rolls her eyes and points to the two crude drawings. CAA: "HESTON. DID YOU PROVIDE THE RADIO TO NAGISA?" CAA: "OR RATHER, WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO FIND THE WAY THAT IT WAS PROVIDED TO NAGISA, AND ENSURE THAT 'NO ONE REPEAT THE SAME THING,' PERHAPS WITH A CARE PACKAGE, TO MAVICO?" His eyes and tone indicate that he means the opposite of what he's saying. CGA: "| You are the epitome of subtlety, Prince. |" CAA: "NAGISA, YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO TALK." CGA: "| Hey, I'm a down-to-Alternia person. Don't expect me to try and dance around my meanings, 'cause I ain't a good dancer. |" CAA: (( Goddammit, I have like +3 in Deceive. I am making it obvious that I am not speaking truth so it's obvious to the reader, not because he's actually bad at lying. =P )) CGA: "Let's...holyshitthetriplenegationisfuckingtorture. Let's just say that Nagisa MIGHT have had a visitor NOT coming towards her room and... fuck i think i screwed that one up?" CAA: (( Wait, it's only +2 ))\ CAA: (( Still, he's good at it. )) CGA: ((Fuck triple negation, seriously.)) CTA: ((Hell, with all the shouting, how can anyone understand him anyways?)) CAA: Merrow sighs, and drops PRINCE MODE, so as to whisper, holding the radio away from him and covering the input so it won't pick him up. "(Heston. I have a package for Mavico. Would you be able to get it to her?)" CAA: "(And another radio as well, hopefully?)" CAA: "(May as well provide Howard with one as well.)" CGA: "| Hey! You keepin' secrets? |" CGA: "| I find that attractive. |" CGA: "(Holy shit you can talk softly, yes. I can, just don't give them to me in here, come to my room after this.)" CAA: "KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, NAGISA, WE ARE A MARRIED MAN." CAA: "WE MEAN, NOT LITERALLY, BUT YOU KNOW." CGA: "| Only in attractive people, of course. |" CAA: Merrow nods. "(Understood.)" CGA: "| So I was not, in fact, flirting. |" CGA: "So i'm like, Leonardo Troll Caprio for you then?" He said raising an eyebrow/ CGA: "| No. |" CGA: "Oh come on, i know dozens of secrets, like that Lily gave Vyllen a hornjob on Derse." CAA: "SO WITH THOSE TWO ARRIVED, THERE ARE ONLY THREE PLAYERS REMAINING." CGA: "| That's good. We need to get everyone in ASAP. |" CAA: "ACENIA'S BROTHER ERISIO, SOME TROLL NAMED MELNIA KATARN, AND ANOTHER NAMED KOLENA NUNTAK." CGA: "| Kolena! I know her! You have to get me out before she arrives, Prince. |" CGA: "It must be SO nice to get actual intel on these people instead of having to scavenge it from the servers of the base." CGA: "| She's not very good with real people. She needs me. |" CGT: ((back the fuck up madam)) CAA: "AT THIS POINT, THERE'S NOT MUCH REASON NOT TO JUST GIVE YOU THE LIST OF HANDLES, HESTON." Merrow fishes out a folded up piece of paper and hands it to him. "YOU MAY CONTACT THEM IF YOU WISH. OBVIOUSLY YOU WILL STILL NOT BE ABLE TO REVEAL DETAILS." CGA: (( excuse you )) CGA: "Holy shit this... this is actual intel. I.. i want to cry." CAA: "WE WILL DO WHAT WE CAN NAGISA, AS WE SAID. WE DO NOT WANT YOU TO SUFFER THIS ANY MORE THAN YOU DO." CGA: "| Well, if I don't get out before then, just tell her that I'm here, okay? |" CAA: "FOR WHAT IT'S WORTH, WE ARE SORRY..." He pauses here long enough that it sounds like that's the full sentence. "...THAT YOU LANDED YOURSELF IN THIS PREDICAMENT." CGA: "| Don't be sorry. That was fun. |" CAA: "AND WE ARE ALSO SUPREMELY GRATEFUL" Again with the pause "THAT NO ONE WAS HURT IN YOUR LITTLE JOYRIDE." CGA: "| Yeah, at least nobody in our group. A few guards, eh. |" CGA: "I like to think that it's on the list of "It seemed like a good idea at the time."" CAA: "VERY WELL. WE HAVE TO GO PREPARE A FEW THINGS, AND PERHAPS SAY GOODBYE TO OUR LOVED ONES BEFORE THE CONDESCE BEHEADS US TOMORROW." CGA: "Oh come on, like we are gonna let that happen." CGA: "| Seeya, Prince. Good luck. |" CGA: "So, Thetz. You finished that Calorie mate?" CAA: "THANK YOU." CAA: He walks back inside, shuddering with thoughts of his impending doom. CGA: "| Yes, I need more. |" CGA: "| I'm not accustomed to this whole not eating every hour thing. It's scary. |" CGA: "| Anyway, talk to you later, Jack. |" CGA: "I know right?" He said taking out a chocolate."Sayonara Thetz" CGA: She puts her pencil away. CGA: (( not it )) CGA: "Now. I wonder what's the spiciest thing i can get." He walked into the base laughing to himself. CGT: Lily goes to wait for Jack. CGT ceased responding to memo. CAA: (( LL, I know you've already left, I'm just adding this so it'll be in the logs: )) CAA: (( We're not doing a full log for it, but Merrow is going to give Jack the care package from Libby to give to Lily, which he'll do in a later log. ))